


All Dressed Up

by odddaysgeorge (Odddaysgeorge)



Series: Purimgifts 2017 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odddaysgeorge/pseuds/odddaysgeorge
Summary: A description of what each member of the Crystal Gems wore for Purim.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batyatoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyatoon/gifts).



            In celebration of Purim, and also just to have fun, the Crystal Gems organized a costume party at the barn. Greg and Steven knew the holiday best, although Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl had been celebrating with them for years as well. Connie was invited, despite not being Jewish, because she was like family and a Crystal Gem as well. Steven and Connie dressed as Lisa and Archimecarus. With Steven in his feathered cloak and Connie in her dashing uniform, they made quite the pair. The two of them even danced and fused briefly, giving Stevonnie a harpy-like appearance. Greg was a punk rocker, wearing old clothes from his youth that still fit him, albeit not well.

            The residents of the barn were glad to learn a new tradition, and wore the best costumes they could think of. Peridot was an alien--- of course, she always was, but on this day she wore a mask with big black eyes and a red bow tie just like her favorite alien plush. She also wore the alien boxers she had found in the barn. Lapis wore her baseball outfit and a nametag sticker that said "Bob." The pumpkin yipped at her heels, with a cat-eared headband affixed to its head(?) and whiskers painted on its face.

            Garnet wore the regal garments of a king, defusing briefly to show off Ruby and Sapphire's prince and princess outfits. Amethyst, just as she did on every Purim of years past, did not decide on a single costume but rather shape shifted wildly throughout the festivities. Steven convinced Pearl to go as Lonely Blade, and she had the most detailed and accurate costume of the bunch.    

            Bismuth did not dress in costume.

            "I joined the Crystal Gems so I could be myself," she explained. "So why would I want to be anything else?"

            Steven nodded. "That makes sense. Although it can be fun to pretend once in a while!"

            "If you say so… maybe next year."


End file.
